


The Perkiness of Love

by cookiesandcream91



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandcream91/pseuds/cookiesandcream91
Summary: Jiraiya needed inspiration for his new book, and Rin just purchased a new sexy lingerie to impress Obito. ObiRin
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Perkiness of Love

Jiraiya ran with an eleven-year-old Naruto trying to keep up with him.

"W-Wait!" the blonde yelled, "Where are we going?"

The pervy sage only turned his head slightly as he passed through the busy streets of Konoha. "Keep your mouth shut and just run, kid!"

Naruto frowned as he groaned, wondering what the heck happened that made the pervy sage go from excited to scared in just a matter of a few minutes. As he tried to keep up with his sensei, he failed to notice a pair of angry eyes glaring at them not too far behind.

"Kamui…" the dark voice said, the area around him becoming distorted as his mismatched eyes locked onto them.

* * *

_**Approximately thirty minutes ago…** _

Jiraiya needed inspiration for his new book. But unfortunately, he was suffering from writer's block. With Naruto by his side, who wouldn't stop talking and thus messing with his concentration, the white-haired man took a sip of his tea before staring at the sky with boredom.

"Oi, have you been listening to me!?"

"Listen, kid," the man said, growing irritated. Why did Minato have to throw this brat towards him today? "I am trying to get inspiration for my new book but I can't think of anything!"

The kid next to him gave him a confused look, "Maybe it's because you're getting old… You should retire-OUCH!"

Naruto rubbed the area on the back of his head from the smack Jiraiya gave him.

"Stupid kid," the older man grumbled.

Now why was he stuck with Naruto today? Oh, that's right. Today was Kushina and Minato's wedding anniversary, and Jiraiya had stupidly volunteered to watch over their kid while they went off on a five-day resort trip. Pfft, they're probably in the middle of conceiving a second version of their kid while he sits here thinking about the next release of his book.

Again, why did he accept this babysitting request when Rin Nohara had also agreed to keep an eye on the blonde little loudmouth? Had he allowed Rin to babysit this brat, he could have been doing some research right now… Reaching out to some of the local ladies for inspiration…

But wait a minute…

"Naruto," Jiraiya said suddenly, "Where does Rin live again?"

"Um… Hmmm… I think over...there! Why?"

"Kid, I think it's time you get a new babysitter."

"Huh, why?! Mom and dad told me that you'll be the one watching over me!"

"Yeah well, I have a book to release! My fans are waiting for my latest version!"

"Pfft, like you got any fans-OUCH OUCH OUCH!"

Irritatedly, Jiraiya grabbed the kid by his ear and dragged him through the busy streets of Konoha.

"Shut it, kid. Now show me the way to Rin's place…"

**_In the meantime_ **

He was coming home today, and Rin couldn't wait. He had gone on a dangerous mission a month ago; a mission that he had not been able to tell her too much about. Before leaving for his vacation with Kushina, Rin had begged Minato-sensei for when Obito would return. And after days of begging, her sensei gave her the details she needed. And with that in mind, she prepared for this day.

She took the day off and cleaned her small apartment for the first couple of hours in the morning. Even though he lived in the Uchiha manors, Obito was no stranger to her apartment. In fact, he stayed over at her apartment more than his own large home. She remembered catching him washing her dishes once and felt bad, considering that he had cooked for them as well.

_"Let me wash them!" Rin said, standing by his side and grabbing the plate from his wet hands, "You're my guest!"_

_He simply stared at her before shifting and standing behind her, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Is that what you see me as? A guest?"_

_Rin yelped as his face snuggled against her neck, the plate in her hands almost breaking had it not been for him quickly catching it._

_Despite knowing him since they were little, a part of her always became nervous whenever he would get too close and flirtatious. And it wasn't because she didn't trust him. Oh no. It was mostly due to her inexperience and overall shyness. And the fact that he went from "goofy Obito" to "one of the village's strongest and most confident Shinobis ever Obito" sometimes made her giggle like a schoolgirl. The fact that the right side of his body was scarred and his left eye held the Rinnegan didn't bother her. Many in the village feared him, and the fact that he had been absent for many years before returning increased that fear as not many knew what happened to him during that time. She remembered the first time seeing him the day he returned. Kakashi had known that he had been alive for some time, but had only told her about it minutes before Obito actually appeared in front of her wearing a strange orange mask. He took it off and said her name, and next thing she knew, she fainted._

_"Not going to reply?" he asked, and Rin shuddered as his arms wrapped around her. Oh, how she loved this feeling._

_"I-I… Uh… Obito, you have servants at your home who can cook and clean for you. I don't, and you shouldn't feel the need to do this for me!"_

_"I don't care about any of that," he said in his low husky voice while turning her around, "I want to be here because you are here, Rin."_

Her small alarm interrupted her thoughts as she glanced at her clock, realizing that he would be home at any minute. Rin removed her bathroom robe and stood in the middle of her living room wearing nothing but black lacy lingerie. The two-piece, which was Anko's idea, barely covered anything. And while she and Obito have now been dating for a little over eight months, nudity was something she still wasn't comfortable with.

_"This will drive him crazy!" Anko exclaimed, pulling the black lingerie and giving it to Rin._

_"I...don't know if he'll like this…"_

_"Rin, he's a guy who's deeply in love with you! He's going to be speechless seeing you like this!"_

And with that, Rin purchased the racy piece of clothing and prayed that it would please him.

As sexy as the piece was, Rin hated the feel of the fabric against her skin. In addition, she moved carefully to ensure that her breasts didn't pop out. Hearing footsteps by the hallway, Rin left her front door unlocked and sat on the kitchen countertop, crossing her leg (just like how Anko instructed her) and waiting impatiently with a shy smile and flushed face. Her eyes caught the slight movement of the doorknob moving, and her heart beat faster.

_This is for you, Obito-kun…_

_**In the meantime...** _

"Uh...yeah...this one's her door…" mumbled Naruto with Jiraiya standing right next to him. The young boy grabbed the doorknob, "It's unlocked,"

"Didn't your parents teach you to knock first?" the older man asked, and the genin shrugged.

"Eh, I've been here many times before. It's just Rin,"

With that being said, the blonde boy opened the door widely, ready to call Rin's name and announce his presence when a sharp shriek stopped him.

"N-N-Naruto!? Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Oh sweet...mama...what a surprise!" Jiraiya said, his eyes roaming up and down Rin's nearly nude body.

Rin jumped off her countertop, unaware that such action caused one side of her top to side down. Which ultimately gave the Sannin and young genin a perfect view of her breasts.

"So that's how they really look!"

Rin quickly tried adjusting the straps to her lingerie, suddenly thinking about how she would have to explain to her sensei and Kushina that she just accidentally flashed their pre-teenage son. Great.

"Oh, I finally got my inspiration!" yelled the white-haired Sannin with eager as he pulled his notebook out and began writing notes, "My new book will be _Lonely Wife Waiting for her Man_ … or _Waiting for Him: the tale of a lonely kunoichi waiting for her shinob_ i or!-"

A shuriken appeared out of nowhere and pierced his notebook towards the wall, Jiraiya shocked at the sudden action as the Uchiha suddenly appeared in front of the traumatized Rin, who was still struggling with adjusting her outfit.

Jiraiya knew everything about Obito Uchiha. And while the younger man wouldn't be stupid enough to start a meaningless fight, for Rin, he would do anything. If there was one thing villagers in the Hidden Leaf were aware of, it was to never mess with Rin unless they wanted to be personally visited by Obito. The few unlucky men who tried to force themselves onto the kind girl learned that lesson the hard way.

Sharingan activated, Obito Uchiha looked at him as if he was ready for war. And considering Jiraiya just had a live-premier of Rin's pretty-nice and perky breasts, he couldn't blame the younger man for wanting to kill him. But of course, he had a novel to finish. His fans were waiting on him. With that in mind, Jiraiya grabbed his book and flashed Rin a grin, knowing that his next words would be his death sentence.

"Thanks for the inspiration, Rin! I'll be sure to stop by more often next time!"

* * *

**_Approximately thirty-minutes later…_ **

Kakashi wasn't paying attention, and he was certain that Gai knew that. Considering that Gai wouldn't shut up about flowers and "springtime of youth" (whatever that meant) for the last ten minutes (or maybe thirty?), Kakashi was surprised that the man with the bowl-shaped haircut had this much energy to continue.

Opening his book for another read, Kakashi sighed as he went over the same sentences. It had been nearly two years since Jiraiya had released anything, and Kakashi was getting tired of re-reading the same drama. He needed something new. What was taking that man so long?

"Oi, Kakashi! Are you even listening!?"

Kakashi lifted his head up, raising an eyebrow as Gai stood right in front of him with a stern look.

"What was that, Gai?"

The man gasped, "You haven't been listening at all! Why, my eternal rival, you- huh? Is that Master Jiraiya?"

Kakashi turned around and saw as a wide-eyed Jiraiya ran as a young tired Naruto tried to keep up.

The white-haired man stopped in front of them, catching his breath.

"I need...to get away...from Obito," he said in between breaths.

"Obito? What happened? Why is he after you?" Kakashi asked.

"'Cuz Pervy Sage over saw Rin's boobs!" answered Naruto, who finally caught up.

Kakashi and Gai's eyes widened as they gaped at the older man.

"You did what?!"

"...Were they...blossomed?"

Jiraiya chuckled as he looked at Gai. "Oh, they were perfectly blossomed… Perky and-"

Multiple shuriken appeared, all of them directed towards the Sannin.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Obito growled, appearing right in front of them. He flexed his hand, allowing a thick piece of wood to appear.

"W-Wait wait wait, Obito!" Jiraiya said, waving his hands in front of him, "It was all a misunderstanding! You see, I wanted to drop Naruto off at Rin since she had also offered to watch over him! When I got there, the door was unlocked and next thing I knew, her breasts were out and-URG"

Jiraiya felt his throat constrain as the Uchiha's right hand grabbed him by the neck.

"Obito, wait!" Kakashi intervened. The last thing he wanted was to tell Minato-sensei how Obito almost killed one of the great legendary Sannins...over a pair of breasts, "I'm sure Jiraiya sensei meant no harm!"

"I..d-didn't mean harm…" Jiraiya said, gasping for air.

"And how can I be certain of that?" Obito asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You just have to trust me," Jiraiya replied after inhaling a large gulp of air.

"Don't do anything stupid, Obito," Kakashi warned, ready to step in.

After what seemed like hours, Obito finally let go of the older man. Jiraiya leaned against a tree as he massaged his neck. Clearly, Madara Uchiha did a good job training this man.

"Stay away from Rin," came the Uchiha's final warning as he turned around, ready to leave.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. "Of course! I promise you that this won't happen ever again! I mean, not unless she wants to be part of my research for my next book. I shall call it _The Perkiness of Love_ … Haha… Oh shit!"

Kakashi sighed as Obito cracked the side of his neck, getting ready, and turned around as a long chain appeared in his hands. Clearly, Master Jiraiya hadn't learned his lesson.

* * *

**_Two hours later…_ **

Rin blamed Anko for the idea, and she couldn't wait until the next time she saw her. Obito, barely saying a word to her, had disappeared to chase right after Jiraiya-sensei. And the thought of Jiraiya made her squirm. The old man and Naruto had seen her in such an inappropriate outfit, and Rin wasn't sure what to do but hide in her apartment. Knowing how much of a big-mouth Naruto was, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before the whole village knew about it.

Maybe she should ask Minato-sensei to send her on a long mission?

But how can she ask him that since she flashed not only his sensei but his son as well. Just thinking about it made Rin place the pillow over her head in embarrassment.

A whooshing sound was heard, and all of the sudden, Rin felt Obito's strong chakra presence in her small apartment. A million things went through her mind as she wondered how he was feeling now. He had chased after Jiraiya without even acknowledging her, and Rin wondered if maybe this was the end. Anyone walking in unexpectedly into that type of scene would have immediately assumed that she had deliberately flashed the Sannin.

Rin didn't move at all as she heard his footsteps become louder, letting her know that he was now getting closer to her. The closer he got, the faster her heart beat.

The next thing she knew, he was lying on the left side of her bed, his arm wrapping around her as he grabbed the pillow off her head and placed it underneath his.

There was an awkward silence, and Rin couldn't deal with it. Sooner or later, they would have to talk about it. She turned around and faced him, watching as his eyes remained closed.

"Obito?"

"Hm?"

"Are...Are you OK?"

"I am," he replied, opening his eyes.

Rin saw the tiredness in his eyes and gave him a warm smile. He returned her smile.

"Obito, I am so sorry about earlier today. I...thought that it was you and...I...Anko said that men like...that stuff...and…I'm so sorry..."

His hand rubbed her cheek soothingly, placing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't apologize, I understand," he said, and Rin felt guiltier. It was supposed to be a romantic evening, and it was ruined simply because she didn't bother locking her front door. Why did she even unlock her door, considering half the times Obito used Kamui to appear in her apartment?

"I wanted to surprise you… And make you happy…I wanted us to have a...good time..."

"Really?" he asked with amusement, and Rin nodded as she felt her face flush.

Obito sat up slightly before leaning over her, his hand rubbing her thigh. The butterflies in her stomach appeared, and she was suddenly glad that she hadn't thrown out the racy lingerie.

"Yes," she said, touching the scarred side of his face before giving him a kiss.

"Well, I don't see why we can't have a good time now,"

The glint in his eye gave her the confidence she needed to fetch the lingerie from her closet, where she had previously thrown it angrily. Obito watched her with amusement as she disappeared for a couple of seconds before returning, his mismatched eyes roaming around her body as she returned to the bed. The lingerie was very revealing, something he never imagined Rin wearing. But heck, he wasn't going to complain about it.

* * *

_**Two days later…** _

"We're home!" announced an enthusiastic Kushina as she rushed towards the living room.

Naruto groaned as she hugged him tightly. Minato walked in with the two luggages in his hands.

"Where's Jiraiya-sensei?"

"I'm here!" announced the older man as he entered the room, holding his notebook proudly. Kushina and Minato stared at his right eye with shock, seeing the large purple-black swolleness.

"What happened to you?" Kushina asked.

"Ah, nothing to be worried about! It was part of the research that helped me finish my book. I can finally publish it now,"

"Another book?" Minato asked, "What's it called this time?"

" _The Perkiness of Love_ … A story of a young maiden waiting for her knight in armor… heavily inspired by none other than your student, Rin Nohara."

Minato blinked in confusion, "Rin? Rin inspired you to finish your book? How?"

Naruto grinned as he stared at his parents, excited to tell them the news. "By showing them, of course!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on the Obi x Rin ship. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
